


Love can begin with a lie

by AlexielMihawk ENG (AlexielMihawk)



Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexielMihawk/pseuds/AlexielMihawk%20ENG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Anna is an Art History student and Hans is studying for a MA in International Relationships, and he has to wear glasses when he reads, and is kind of dyslexic but doesn’t want to show it to anyone. Also Anna really needs a fake boyfriend for a family reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A trap from which it will be hard to escape with dignity and honour

**Author's Note:**

> AU in which Anna needs a fake boyfriend and turns to Hans for help. There some things in Hans past that are not explained yet, don't worry there'll be a chapter on his backstory explaining who was helping him before Anna, and wht his ex-girlfriend didn't know about his problems.  
> I am sorry for the poor grammar, but - unfortunately - english is still not my native language.  
> Rapunzel and Eugene appear and there are some KistElsa hints..

 

**Love can begin with a lie.  
1\. A trap from which it will be hard to escape with dignity and honour.**

 

 

Some families are bigger than others; some are annoying, noisy and interfering, others are cold and more attached to appearances than feelings; some, instead, are so heartwarming and caring that sometimes is just too much love to bear. The last one was the kind of family Anna had. Her parents were always worrying about her, about her studies, about her living on her own, about her being clumsy and awkward, about her being single… Mostly about her being single.  
She had tried to tell them that she was happy this way, but it was useless. It was partially her own fault, there had been a time in which she thought she must havehad a boyfriend to be happy and she had made it very clear to her whole family. Those times were over now.She'd been over boys since the end of her last relationship, which surprisingly hadn’t been a complete mess.  
What Anna feared more were the family reunions, those big events for which all the relatives gathered all together: Christmas, Easter, weddings and so on. The same old questions, the same old pity looks. Probably that was the reason why, when her sister texted to inform her about the Easter week reunion, she almost freaked out.  
  
  
When Anna started texting her cousin, who happened to be also her best friend, it was almost two in the morning. Rapunzel wasn’t sleeping, still she wasn’t expecting anyone to write her so late during the night, so when the phone beeped she almost fell from the sofa.

 

 

**MONDAY**

**2:04 AM**

**From Anna to Rapunzel. Rapunzel’s phone.**

> **Anna:** RED ALARM. NEED CHOCOLATE. SEND HELP.
> 
> Anna? What is going on? Do you realise it’s 2am? **:Rapunzel**
> 
> **Anna:** Yeah, so what? You’re still up, aren’t you?
> 
> You almost woke the animals up. **:Rapunzel**
> 
> **Anna:** Right, sorry.
> 
> **Anna:** Wait, what?
> 
> **Anna:** Why are there animals in your house?
> 
> **Anna:** Wait. Flynn’s not home, is he? Did you allowMaximus to come in the house? And the dogs too?
> 
> Shut up, and tell me what you want. **:Rapunzel**
> 
> **Anna:** Easter. Family reunion. One bloody week. An entire week. I’m so gonna die.
> 
> Wait what? You texted me only for that? **:Rapunzel**
> 
> **Anna:** No, you don’t understand. They are coming. I mean together, like together together.
> 
> All right, I get it, so? **:Rapunzel**
> 
> **Anna:** So I am alone, again!!
> 
> **Anna:** Are you aware of how annoying our relatives could be? I mean, I still haven’t found someone else!
> 
> Then go and get a new boyfriend, have you tried shaking your ass? **:Rapunzel**
> 
> **Anna:** What?
> 
> Just kidding, I know you are not that kind of girl. **:Rapunzel**
> 
> **Anna:** No, no, no, wait.
> 
> **Anna:** You are right.
> 
> **Anna:** You are so right. I just have to find a new boyfriend.
> 
> Anna? **:Rapunzel**
> 
> **Anna:** I’ll find a fake one.
> 
> That’s my girl! **:Rapunzel**
> 
> Wait, what? **:Rapunzel**
> 
> **Anna:** I’ll ask someone to be my fake boyfriend for that week. It’s just a week.
> 
> That’s never gonna work. **:Rapunzel**
> 
> **Anna:** Of course it will!
> 
> It’s Easter FFS, do you realize no one will be here? **:Rapunzel**
> 
> **Anna:** We just have to look for someone suitable.
> 
> We? **:Rapunzel**
> 
> **Anna:** Don’t worry Punzie I happen to know exactly the man we need for this job.
> 
> This is not a job. **:Rapunzel**
> 
> You are not gonna hire anyone for this. **:Rapunzel**
> 
> Anna? **:Rapunzel**
> 
> Anna answer me. **:Rapunzel**

 

 

 

"Absolutely not."

"Please?"

He was in the faculty library when she ambushed him. She had been there for a couple of hours, reading and waiting for him to arrive. She knew he wouldn’t be easy to persuade, she wasn’t exactly popular nor she was an outstanding beauty and Hans was that kind of man who does nothing for nothing, as she had very well experienced herself. But she had one last card to play. Something she was saving for times of need.

"No, Anna. Whatever you want but not this." Hans shook his head, his fine glasses following it.

"Oh, come on Hans" she was almost begging him, "It’s not a big deal. You just have to pretend you like me, not actually like me for real.”

"That’s not a problem, I am the king of pretended stuff, but I am telling you I can’t." he lowered his eyes on the book he was trying to read, in vain.

"Of course you can, you don’t have a girlfriend, you don’t have to go back home for Easter and you owe me." Anna was not going to give up, not this time. She really needed him to help her. "You owe me a lot."

He sighed, knowing he couldn’t escape from her: “Indeed, I do”

"When you needed help, I helped you. I didn’t tell anyone about your dyslexia, even when you bullied me in front of your stupid ex-girlfriend. You. Owe. Me." the more Anna talked to him, the more confident she grew.

It had been more than three years, she was a freshman at the time, and she was so excited for this new awesome path she was starting. She and her cousin were finally out of home, living together, experiencing life. Hans was one of her tutors: he was charming and handsome, she developed a crush on him in less than six seconds. At the time he was studying for one of the last exams of his bachelor, but there were some problems he was coming up with, due to his dyslexia, a problem he didn’t want anyone to know about. Anna was chatty, caring, cute and discreet, so he seduced her in order to get some help. She was so happy that someone like him had noticed her that not even for a second she thought he might have wanted something else. When he was done with her help he just told her that he already had a girlfriend and left her on her own. He kind of brokeher heart. Nevertheless she had always kept his secret, even knowing his true self she had stayed silent and he knew he owed her for this.

"Would you please lower your bloody voice?" snarled him "This way Lottie will never come out with me again."

Anna glanced at him.

"She won’t anyway, she’s dating that Miguel guy, you know? The Spanish one."

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, you didn’t know?" she sneered.

"You are not even sorry…" he replied. He kind of preferred this sneaky and more confident version of Anna.

"No, I’m not, will you help me?"

"We’ll see. What is it that you want?"

She started tormenting her hands as she begun to explain.

"We are going to have a huge family reunion for Easter this year. We are going to gather all together and we are expected to bring with us our partners. It’s not that I’m afraid of my family or something. It’s just that my sister will be there and her husband will be there, and my cousin with her boyfriend, and her parents and my parents, and our parents parents and more relatives. And I am going to be alone."

"So what?" asked him.

Anna took one of his hands from across the table and started to shake it.

"So, please, please, please, be my fake boyfriend for that week."

"Can’t you just go on your own? You are a grown up woman, for Christ sake." he was a bit surprised of how Anna was able to make him show his true self, the mischievous, selfish, greedy Hans without running away from him in disgust.

"Well I could, but then they will all start questioning me, and asking me if I am ok, and then my sister will feel bad for me, and her husband would give me that look like I’m so sorry Anna, you look so pathetic and I feel like it’s my fault.”

"And why would they?" he rolled his eyes, he was starting feel awkward about the whole conversation; he would have understood if it was one of his twelve brothers they were talking about, but it was Anna’s sister.

"Oh, don’t you know? My ex-boyfriend…"

"That Kristoff guy? Why would I want to know anything about him?"

"Yes him, well he kind of left me for my sister. They got married last year. I mean they really are cute, they are perfect. Both serious, logic and cold lovers. I really, really, really mean it, they are made for each other. Just, I don’t want them to look at me as I am the pathetic one."

Being the thirteenth of thirteen brothers Hans knew quite well how she was feeling. It was really strange but for the first time he could actually sympathisewith her. He had always been the last in everything, the last son, the less important, the last one who could talk, the last one who could express his preference. He wasn’t clever enough, nor good in sports, nor famous enough, his girlfriends were never cute enough or clever enough, also there was his annoying dyslexia problem…

He sighed deeply.

"All right I’ll do it."

He didn’t know yet what he was going to get himself into.

 

 


	2. Gardenia, Camellia and Stramonium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hans start understanding Anna a little more and they start preparing a plan for "the fake boyfriend thingy".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm really sorry.  
> I know writing this second part took me a lot of time, but unfortunately a lot happened. I had university exams, a summer school in english (which is not my native language so it was a bit hard), a French intensive course (which is also not my native language), then I moved from Venice to Milan and then again to Paris for the Erasmus, then I was without internet and - yes, that's it. These last months were busy as hell, but I managed to write ch. 2 and I'm working on the 3rd, I'm not sure how long this story is going to become, but It will be around 6/10 chapters, not long ones but still. I really hope you'll enjoy it and please, if you notice grammar mistake tell me so I can correct them.

**Love can begin with a lie**

**2\. Gardenia, Camellia and Stramonium**

 

Hans arrived at Anna’s house just a few hours before for lunch.

He was expecting her to open the door, but when he rang the bell a girl he had never seen before in his life appeared in front of him.

« Hi » She said. « Can I help you? »

« Yes, I’m here to see Anna. »

The nameless girl gave him a look and rolled her eyes.

« So you are the fake boyfriend… terrible sideburns. »

Hans raised his eyebrows giving a glance at her freakishly long blonde hair.

« Excuse me? First of all, how dare you? »

« Cut the crap, I’m Rapunzel, her cousin. I know everything; I’m her partner in crime. » Said the girl, dragging him inside the house and closing the door right behind him.

« Yeah. I don’t care. Where’s Anna? »

Rapunzel stopped and pointed a finger at him.

« You will start caring » She grunted. « Our relatives are annoying and boring, I will be your only ally in a world of solitude and desperation… Was that too tragic? »

« Yes. A bit. » replied him without really paying attention to her, he was more interested in the house. It was the first time he was invited to enter Anna’s place and he wasn’t expecting something like that. There were lots of paintings, the wider wall of the living room was decorated with a breath-taking scenario of an ice castle on a snowy mountain; there were books everywhere and pots of flowers, a soft and warm light was entering from a huge window overlooking on a garden.

« Oh, Hans. You’re here » Anna’s voice interrupted his line of thought. She was at the top of the stairs leading to the first floor, with a little jump she hoisted on the rail and slid down, almost falling over Hans at the end.

« I’m sorry, I’m sorry. That was so not cool. » she apologized.

Hans suppressed a giggle: « Whatever, what am I here for? »

« All right, all right » exclaimed Rapunzel interrupting them. «We are here because you two need to know each other better; you must learn all you can about your lives. What you like, dislike, what are your hobbies, what are you allergic to, what is she like when she smile, what is he like when he burps ».

« Punzie! For goodness sake! He doesn’t burp and we already know each other » cried Anna groaning in desperation at the thought of Hans burping, or worse, burping in public.

« We used to study together; we don’t really know each other! » he muttered.

« What he said, also I bet he does, everyone does it. Burping I mean » replied the blonde while gently pushing them toward the sofa. As she finished her sentence Anna stopped and slowly turned toward Hans, her eyes wide open.

« Why are you both looking at me now? » asked the boy, starting to feel a creepy sensation « Oh, God, this is going to be a very long day. Let me turn off my phone ».

 

If Rapunzel had learned something about her family was how curious they were. The first time she ever brought Finn home her father couldn’t stop asking him questions, how was it to have a riding centre, how come he chose that for a living, how did the two of them met. The fact was he already knew part of that stuff, Rapunzel had told him, so she was quite sure he just wanted to check the guy and be sure he wasn’t a fraud. She had to make sure Hans and Anna knew each other so well that their parents wouldn’t suspect a thing, and if tricking Anna’s parents wouldn’t be easy, trick Elsa would have been even more difficult, but the bigger issue was Kristoff, as her ex-boyfriend he was surely going to be the hardest one to persuade. And the only thing worse than not having a boyfriend was faking one.

« So, guys, let’s start. I made these awesome cards, on each one there’s a topic you two can discuss and explain to each other. And the first one is “Hobbies and things I like to do when I’m bored”, Anna you first. » Said Rapunzel.

Anna smiled.

« I like dancing and cooking, I always cook when I’m nervous and I find it particularly relaxing if I’m cooking with someone, of course most of the time I’m with Punz. Also I love books, we have a huge library upstairs and we keep buying stuff, like we will ever have the time to read all of those. There are a lot of art books and manuals, but also novels, we both love them, I’m more for the adventure/fantasy fiction, while Punz prefers the historical/mystery ones. »

« Well, due to my, well, my dyslexia problem, I’m not much of a reader, but I really like movies, I appreciate going to the cinema and I’m not much into clubbing. As you know I’m in the college football team, I’m the quarterback, I like to stay in shape: I run a lot, I do exercises, mostly when I am nervous and if I got time I swim for an hour in the early morning ».

« Wow, that’s a lot. I go up and down the stairs, does that count? » Anna smirked at him « But sometime I horse ride sometimes, with Punz and her boyfriend. He owns a riding centre, you know? »

He shook his head, of course he didn’t know how would he?

« Nice, I do that too; there’s a nice place near the suburbs, close to the freeway entrance and… »

« That’s it » Rapunzel interrupted him « That’s Finn’s. Do you know him? I’ve been living here for a while, I mean I still live here with Anna, but I also spend a lot of time there. I mean it’s not like I don’t like it here, but we are engaged now so it’s not like it’s promiscuous or anything ».

 _And it’s not like I care_ , thought Hans passing a hand over his eyes. Rapunzel was, in a way, very similar to Anna; they were both eccentric, enthusiastic about everything and they had this shiny light in their eyes when they talked. He wasn’t surprised of them being related nor of the fact that they were best friends, being with them both for the first time he was starting to feel a bit overwhelmed by all their vitality.

The day was still long and they spent almost all morning doing that stupid game, still he was sensing that they were just sharing superficial information: favourite food, colour, movie, allergies, animals, family. Nothing too deep, nothing too personal: he liked it this way, first of all he wasn’t exactly the hugging and chatty type, secondly he didn’t want to share to much information, because after all knowledge is power and if someone knows too much about you he has power over you and vice-versa, with the additional risk of starting to care. It was actually funny, though, when they discovered that he indeed knew Finn, and that he was one of the recurrent customer of the centre; he was slightly delighted when Rapunzel told him that, yes, of course she knew a horse called Sitron, he was such a sweetie, Maximus really liked him. He didn’t ask who Maximus was.

It was about lunchtime when they took a break and Rapunzel disappeared in the kitchen. Hans was standing next to the huge window and he was looking over the painting on the wall.

« Punzie did that, isn’t it stunning? »

« Quite fascinating, indeed » muttered him while passing his fingers over the profile of the mountain « What does it represent? »

« It’s something we often dream about, we have these dreams and then she usually paint those breath taking scenarios over the walls of the house. You should see the huge sun like painting on the ceiling of the library or better! The pending tower she did in the garden, come ».

She didn’t even wait for his answer, she grabbed his arm and she dragged him in the garden. Just how rich are you, was his first thought when he saw the shiny glass window of a greenhouse; the building was connected to the house on a side and had another entrance on the garden. One of the wall of the mansion – the one connecter to the white-shiny greenhouse full of flowers – was decorated with a tall tower, painted in grey to resemble stones, with a small window on top and purple tile on the roof: it was quite impressive and Hans was really surprised to see something so big on a normal house.

Well that wasn’t a normal house, that was for sure, but still it was unusual.

« Impressive » he said, and a feeble note of admiration reached Anna’s ears: she giggled « And what’s with all the flowers? »

His hand was pointing to the multitude of different plants and specimen inside the greenhouse.

« Oh, those are mine. Punz is the family artist, I’m more oriented on living things. I mean, I’m planning to become a teacher, but I’m pretty good with plants too, also we can’t keep animals in the house because of our parents »

« I though you wanted to be a vet » he replied, clearly he hadn’t been paying enough attention before.

« I told you, I changed my mind ».

« Yeah, but why? I remember how positive you were about it being your way when you were a freshman, you were saying you were going to be the best vet in the world, and let me tell you, you seemed pretty good at it ».

Anna entered the greenhouse and started looking at the flowers, moving up and down the room and not really caring to give him an answer.

« Anna? »

« Oh, look! » she exclaimed « Those are gardenias, well that’s a _Gardenia Jasminoides_ actually, not that changes anything. Aren’t they beautiful? So white and pure and elegant. They remind me of Punz, they are the symbol of sweet love and of course purity of the soul and… »

Hans wasn’t listening anymore. Fantastic! She was giving him some flowery meaning crap, and she still hadn’t answered his question, he was starting to think she was changing subject on purpose.

« Anna? You didn’t answer me ».

She shook her shoulders and moved her eyes away from him, then, passing a door, she entered another room. The temperature there was different, less humid, in a way colder.

« Oh my, the camellias are still in bloom, they are not supposed to be. I mean they are, just not now. I love them so much, look at their colours, so beautiful » she gently touched the white-pinkish petals « I love them, and their meaning is just so romantic! Something like _Sacrifice in the name of love_ or _My destiny is in your hands_ ».

Hans rolled his eyes, he couldn’t see how sacrificing himself for love was supposed to be romantic, to him it only meant you were dead. Still she wasn’t answering and he was sure now that she _was_ avoiding the question.

« Anna, who cares about flowers?! »

« Oh, come on , Hans, they are beautiful, there isn’t even one you like? »

« That one, can we get out now? » he pointed his finger toward a small, pale yellow-green bush, indented leaves were surrounding oblong white flowers, they were almost closed.

« The Devil’s Snare? Are you kidding? » she started to laugh « That’s poisonous, Hans, better not touch it, besides you can’t even see it at its best right now. The flowers open during the night ».

 _Well_ , he thought _, I guess this says a lot about me_.

The boy took her hand and dragged her out of the room, directly into the house. They ended up in a large corridor, with parquet on the floor and a flowery tapestry on the walls.

« Anna, stop ignoring me and tell me why did you decide to become an art historian instead of a vet. I’m pretty sure this is something your fake boyfriend should know ».

She lowered her eyes and started straightening her gown with her hand.

« Maybe I just changed my mind » she muttered and she would have probably stopped but Hans took off his glasses and started to glare her, his eyes were cold and for a moment she felt uneasy « It was a few weeks after I met Kristoff, he has this very big house with a lot of animals, like strange animals, his parents are very bizarre. He is adopted so they kind of give him everything he wanted, and he wanted a reindeer and then a squirrel, three dogs, a cat, and a lama ».

« A lama? Your ex-boyfriend had a lama? »

« Yes, and a reindeer, a squirrel, three dogs and a cat, are you paying attention or not? So I went to his house and I fell in love with the animals, the reindeer in particular was super sweet. He named him Sven, like, isn’t that adorable? Anyway, I went there and we’d been dating for three weeks by then, and it was… let me think this straight, something like four months after you dumped me. Anyway the squirrel got sick and he died in two weeks, it was horrible. It was then I took my decision, I realized I was growing too much attached to the animals, also I kept remembering the time we spent studying together, I mean, no offence, but you punched me in the face quite hard ».

« I never punched you in the face! » he replied, outraged.

« No shit, Sherlock » Anna rolled her eyes « It was a metaphor, like those crappy cigarette thingy in that teenager with cancer’s movie ».

At that point Hans wasn’t following her anymore, what the hell was she talking about?

« Anyway, I didn’t know what to do with my life » she kept going on, completely oblivious at his partner’s confusion « And then I discovered I went to this vernissage with my sister and I discovered I was almost as good as the critic, I mean really, really good. Living with an artist like Punzie probably helped. So I decided to move to art history and, even if I’m still having problems with some stuff I’m really happy, though I still have to decide what to do after ».

Hans stepped back and looked away.

« So it was because of me. You decided not to be a vet because I was such a delusion ».

« No, I mean the time I spent with you was awesome, in its own way. It was more because I understood that I wasn’t able to cure living things without growing overly attached. Well this is going to happen also with people, if I ever decide to turn to teaching, but I’ll manage somehow ».

Hans opened his mouth again, when the voice of Rapunzel reached them, calling them for the lunch. They left the corridor and he silently followed Anna along the rooms to the kitchen.

He was feeling a strange sensation at the bottom of his stomach; whether it was embarrassment, discomfort or guilt he couldn’t tell.


	3. See through lies like open windows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hans finally meets Anna's family and discovers that she can read him like and open book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anna’s parents’ names are Idun and Adgard, which had been modernized in Edgard (but their butler still calls him like that); Punzie’s parents are named Primerose and Albert. I found those names of the Disney wikia, except from Albert which I invented.  
> I also invented all the stuff about Hans’s family, his mother is Alexandra Fitzroy (Fitzroy means Son of the King) and his father Walter Westergard. Alexandra had been suffering from depression problems after something unsettling that happened to her (and that I will explain in chapter five) , since then she’d always been under a lot of medicaments, writing and not caring about anyone except for her husband who loves her tenderly, but is not fitted to grow up 13 children. In this chapter I also mention three of Hans’s brothers: Levi, number 3, is a paediatrician; Stephan, number 6, is an author of both fantasy novels and adult fiction; and Cord, number 7, is a gynaecologist.

 

 

**Love can begin with a lie**

**3\. See through lies like open windows**

 

Hans’s parents were prominent members of his town council: his father was the manager and owner of a famous firm of lawyers and his mother was a novelist. Their thirteen children were known as the Westergard Army: they were all male, all reckless, impulsive and they had made a lot of mess in town back when they were all little. Of course Hans was the youngest and, in a way, this had been a huge disadvantage for him, his brothers were all brilliant guys, some of them were doctors, some of them were lawyers, one was a famous writer, two were in the art sector, one was a physicist, one an actor and one was playing as quarterback in a well know football team. He had to keep up with a lot of expectations.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t as smart as his brothers: he was dyslexic, he had problems in focusing and in reading. He knew he wouldn’t be a good lawyer nor a doctor. He wasn’t attractive enough to become an actor, nor he was interest in art or had an artistic soul and, even if he was good in sports, he wasn’t good enough to qualify for a professional team.

His family was respected and looked at with envy and admiration. They were beautiful, clever, blessed with a multitude of children and, most important, they were rich.

Being a wealthy boy around a wealthy family he was used to massive houses, yet nothing and no one had prepared him for the Arendelle-Corona family house: a huge mansion, apparently more similar to a lord estate than a house.

He opened the garden gate by gently pressing on the remote control Anna had previously passed him, drove down a small paved road, until he reach the garages.

« Do you live here? No wait, don’t answer that. Where do I park? »

Anna pointed at an empty spot, even though any place was good, it was not like they actually cared whose car was parked where.

« Are you nervous? » she asked « Because I’m so tense I’m afraid I’m going to reveal _the_ secret the moment someone calls my name ».

« Of course I am: we are a couple, we are on holiday, we’ve been together for two months and it’s the first time I’m meeting your parents ».

« Oh, Hans, don’t be! It’s just a fake… oh, right ».

« Anna please, try not to blow this up, leave everything to me. You know I’m pretty good at lying and being… you know, a douchebag ».

Anna smirked at him: « Let’s go, partner in crime ».

He rolled his eyes, but she could catch a small smile appearing on his lips, it was just a moment and then he was out of the car, pulling bags out of the trunk.

 

Lucky for them the first human being they met was Flynn Rider, Rapunzel’s boyfriend, who had been previously told to be extremely friendly and welcoming towards Hans, which he already knew. Hans, on the other hand, had been told all Flynn’s hobbies and passions in order for him to be able to gain his trust and find a powerful ally.

« We’ll be by your side to cover your back » she had told him « But you need to become Flynn’s friend or you’ll be doomed in no time ».

Rapunzel had the tendency of being a bit too dramatic in everything she said and Hans was beginning to think she was enjoying the situation way too much.

Ryder started showing him the place while Anna went inside searching for her parents.

« And when they arrive try to be yourself, they can be a bit cold at first – they don’t like strangers very much – but in the end they’ll come to accept the fact that you are the one who stole their precious baby’s heart. And be prepared Edgard is going to ask you a lot of questions, he is a bit obsessive over his daughters, but hey! Can you blame him? After the Elsa thing? ‘Cause you know about the Elsa thing, right? »

Hans thought it was a bit strange for a father to become obsessive after his daughter marriage, but he had no sisters so he really couldn’t judge; he nodded silently, listening to Flynn constant chattering, when suddenly a door opened ad both the Corona and the Arendelle made their entrance.

He didn’t know exactly what he was expecting, but for sure he wasn’t expecting that, Rapunzel’s mother, who was introduced to him as Primrose, rushed towards them and hugged both the boy with her tiny arms.

« I’m so happy to see you! Both of you! And what a cutie you are! » she said.

Idun, Anna’s mother, gently caressed Hans cheek and then took his hand between hers, saying, witch a soft voice: « Welcome in our family, Hans, Anna’s told us so many things about you! »

Not even his mother had ever welcomed him home like this. Not even once. Well, of course, his mother was often under Prozac effects because of her depression, but even before that she had never been a hugger or a sweet caring mother. He could still remember that time when, at six years old, he broke his arm falling from a horse; they had to bring him to the hospital (where Levi worked) and his parents didn’t even show up, it was just him, his old nanny and his brother. He remembered those nights, in his huge bedroom, when he feared the darkness and called his mother with a trembling voice, no one ever responded, only Levi or Stephan, and sometimes even Cord, were kind enough to answer to his desperate calling.

« It’s really a pleasure to finally meet you, Hans, I’m Edgard, Anna’s father, and the big guy over there, who’s not going eat you, I promise, is my brother in law » laughed a thin, elegant man.

« I’m Albert » added the other, way taller and larger than the other « Rapunzel’s father ».

« It’s really nice to meet you both, I’m Hans ».

« That we already know boy, leave your luggage here, someone will bring it up your rooms; now come with us and have a drink, I bet it was a long drive ».

« Oh, Papa, you have no idea! But he let me sing for almost two hours! » Anna giggled while her father glared on her boyfriend with eyes full of compassion, like they were saying _You are already a saint to me_.

It was Idun who gently took Hans under her arms and guided the group towards an outside gazebo, a white hexagonal structure decorated with flowers, in the centre sat an iron table already set with fresh water, juices and beers: where the hell was he? The enchanted forest?!

« So, Hans » started Edgard « I’ve heard you are studying to get a master in… what was that again? »

« International relations, Sir, I’ve almost finished though, I just have to write my final dissertation »

« That’s great, your parents must be very proud of you » replied kindly Primrose with a big smile on her face « And what do you plan to do after? »

He blushed, he hated that question, it was tricky and the standard answer was “Working at the ONU” but, of course, it wasn’t true.

« Probably work in an international institution, like the United Nation or the International court of justice ».

Anna made a strange face, but he decided to ignore her, and, instead, he gave a long stare to Rapunzel who immediately joined the conversation.

« Mom, did you know that he has twelve older brothers? It’s crazy! »

 _And that’s also not any better a topic_ , he thought sighing.

« Yeah well, my parents like big families, we are from the southern states and it’s really common there to have a lot of children ».

Albert burst into a laugh and patted on his shoulder.

« I am not jealous, kid, so many siblings! Family reunions must be a pain the ass! »

« Dad! »

« Uncle! »

« Albert! »

« No, no, he is right. It’s like being at war when we are all in the same room together ».

« Sounds like a nice family, though, and how did your parents manage to grow up all of you? » asked Idun with sincere curiosity.

He was tempted to reply by saying that had never been an issue since they never cared, but he realized it wasn’t exactly the answer they were hoping to hear. Hans knew how to lie in order to made things believable, he had to omit all the unpleasant parts and tell only a small portion of the truth, it was something that he had learned with time: always create a version of reality that you can remember and stick to it. It was also the reason he was so good at lying and pretending.

« Well they received a lot of help, we had nannies and tutors and our house was always filled with people and you know how it is » make them believe they know, make them think the answer was exactly what they imagined it to be, never be clear enough to let too much information out.

« Well, we kind of know, mostly. And what do your parents do? » inquired Edgard.

« My father has a firm, he is a lawyer, and some of my brothers work with him; my mother is Alexandra Fitzroy, the author ».

« What?! » exclaimed Primerose « Seriously? I’ve read all her books, she is stunningly talented! »

« Oh yes, I’ve loved “The depths of sorrow” so much » added Idun « Anna why didn’t you tell me this sooner? »

Because I didn’t know, she thought glaring at Hans with a killer look. Partner in crime her ass.

« Hans doesn’t like to speak about it too much, you know, people talk and stuff » she muttered.

« Yeah, I guess I should do a complete coming out then and admit I’m also the brother of Stephen Clark, the author of “the second-hand victims of loneliness” » continued Hans, he loved talking about Stephen he was one hell of a man and he was kind and caring « Of course Clark it’s a pseudonym ».

« Well, my dear, your family is full of surprises, isn’t it, Albert, Edgard? » stated Primerose smiling.

« Indeed it is, Mom. And that’s not it, you know he is also a quarterback in the university team »

Flynn scoffed, jealous of all the attentions Hans was receiving. The guy had a huge family and yet he need to come there, where his family almost-in-law was, and steal the caring attention of Primerose and Idun from him! And, like this wasn’t enough, Rapunzel seemed to be suspiciously well informed on this dude’s life and hobbies. She glared at him, with a stare whose meaning was unmistakable: _behave, you dork_!

« I was a quarterback too » said Edgard smiling with joy « And Albert was a tackle! »

« One hell of a team, my friend! » laughed the bearded man remembering the old times « And Eugene, here, he was in a football team to, weren’t you, boy? »

Hans glanced at Ryder for a while, who the heck was Eugene, unless…

« Quit staring » whispered Anna leaning towards his ear « That’s Flynn real name, he doesn’t like it very much »

« Real name? » he muttered.

« Yes, it’s Eugene Fitzherbert. I think it’s cute » she replied in the same low tone of voice.

« You find everything cute, Anna » smile Hans, he was starting to feel tired and she noticed.

A few minutes later she had managed to free both of them from the pressing inquisition of her family and she gently guided him to the rooms.

 

« I’m not jealous » stated Flynn without looking Rapunzel in the eyes.

They were in their room on the first floor, a huge bedroom decorated with purple curtains and fantastic wall paintings made by Punzie herself.

« I’m just saying that you seem to know each other quite well ».

« Of course we do, he spent a lot of time in my house with Anna » replied his fiancée while brushing her hair.

« That’s definitely not what I meant. Also he kept giving you strange looks, isn’t he supposed to glance at Anna? »

« Eugene, please, of course he was giving me stares, he was desperately looking for help, didn’t you notice? »

« Nope, I didn’t. But I noticed that something is going on and I want to know what it is » he grunted sitting on the bed.

Rapunzel put down the brush, in a few steps she reached him and gently caressed his cheek.

« You have to trust me on this Eugene Fitzherbert ».

« I do trust you, Blondie, it’s just… I really would like to know what’s going on ».

« I can’t tell… »

« You don’t say. You made a promise, didn’t ya? »

She nodded and sat on his lap, leaning her head on his shoulder.

« Are you angry? »

« How can I even think to be angry with you? No, no, I know that when you make a promise nothing and no one can make you break it ».

Rapunzel smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, then raised her head and gently pressed her lips over his.

« I love you » she whispered.

« Love you too, Goldie » he replied before his mouth parted her lips and their tongues touched.

 

« There must be a mistake » Hans said looking at the bedroom.

« No, Sir, no mistakes » was the polite, but firm reply of the butler « Master Adgard order us to prepare a room for you and Miss Anna, and so we did ».

« Yes, but are you sure he didn’t mean “separate” room? »

Anna rolled her eyes.

« Thank you Kai, you did a perfect job. And please stop calling father with that silly ancient form of his name, you know how much he hates it ».

« Yes, Miss » said the man before closing the door and leaving them alone.

Hans looked around, the room was huge, it had a private bathroom, a big four-poster bed, lot of closets, bookshelves and even a small fireplace with two armchairs on front; it was decorated in different shades of green and on the walls there were pictures over pictures of Anna, sometimes alone, sometimes with her sister, some other with her cousin.

« No need to be this nervous, Hans, it’s just my room ».

« And why on earth am I in it? »

« Because my parents don’t think it’s useful to divide a young couple, they always find a way to be together. Also I’m not sixteen anymore, you know? »

« I guess we’ll have to share the bed then… »

« I promise I won’t assault you while you sleep ».

« Oh, shut up, Anna! » he smirked while opening his bag and taking out his stuff « Talking more seriously, what is the Elsa thing? »

She froze, her hands gripped over the shirt she was putting in the closet and it was only by forcing herself that she found the strength to turn around and speak.

« Where did you heard about that? » she muttered.

« Flynn said something about it, wasn’t he referring to her wedding? »

« No » she shook her head « It’ something that happened just a few month after I was dating Kristoff, Elsa run away from home, and well now it’s over but none of us like to remember it. At least my parents don’t ».

« Oh, you don’t say. And I thought you were a perfect family »

She laughed: « You know what they say “every unhappy family is unhappy in its own way”».

Fair point.

He decided it was best not to return on the subject again, he had noticed how her shoulders had bowed down after his question, he had seen the sad light in her eyes like she was remembering something upsetting; also it was best, if he wanted everything to go smooth with her parents, never to mention the thing in front of anyone else. The rest of the evening was almost great, the dinner was served in a large dining room and Hans had the opportunity to taste some French dishes he really didn’t wish to eat. Snails? Was that for real? He was kind of surprised to find them tasty, so he went on and tried the frog too. Quite a new flavour for his mouth.

When they retired into their room Anna was radiant.

« You were awesome! I mean they really like you, they believed everything you said, even when you lied on your family! »

« I didn’t lie on my family » he protested.

She went in the bathroom and closed the door, but still continued talking to him.

« Of course you did, remember? Also this afternoon in the garden. What do you really want to do after the Master, anyway? »

« I’d like to teach in a university, but Anna –»

« That’s so cool! I can see you like that »

« At least some one of us can » whispered him folding his clothes.

She emerged from the door after a few minutes and she immediately blushed.

« This is awkward » she muttered.

Hans rolled his eyes, that, he was sure, was something he was going to hear quite often.

« Why? »

« You are wearing only your pants »

« And you are wearing a green nightgown with little ducks on it, so? »

« Can’t you put something on? Please? »

Ha burst into a laugh, she was so naïve and cute that for a moment he seriously thought to do as she asked.

« Of course not » he replied after a while, entering the bathroom.

When he came out Anna was already in the bed with a book in her hands.

« Is your brother really a famous writer? »

« Yep, he’s the real deal, a true talent ».

« And how are you other brothers? » she asked curious.

« They’re nice, I guess » he muttered lying on the other side of the bed.

She frowned: « You don’t get along well, do you? »

« Nonsense, we all get along just fine » he grunted looking away.

« You are lying! » Anna smirked.

« What? How do you –»

« You had your lying face on ».

« I don’t have a lying face, Anna, that’s why I’m so good at poker and at deceiving people ».

« It may be true, but, still, I can tell when you lie ».

« And I don’t know how you do it, but it kind of creeps me out ».

« Afraid, Mr Westergard? » was she teasing him? He didn’t know why, but he liked that side of Anna, curious, irreverent and even a bit sarcastic; she wasn’t afraid of questioning him, she wasn’t afraid of the truth. Not that he was willing to tell her, but it was amusing to see her behaving like this.

« Aren’t you supposed to sleep now? » he asked smiling.

She chuckled, put down the book she wasn’t reading and turned off the small light on her bedside table.

« Goodnight Hans ».

« Goodnight Anna ».

 


End file.
